A Long 24 Hours
by extra-victory
Summary: "You can, You can do it... Look, everyone knows you guys are meant to be-" Meredy assured her, ribbing the requip mage. "I know, right...!" Erza muttered, vindicated, to herself, mildly distracted. Jerza, Jellal x Erza, very fluffy. Adult themes, Adult humor, eventual lemon. Rated M as of chapter 6
1. Chapter 1

**Ex-V: I hope you like it!**

Erza hummed lightly to herself, strolling through the bustling city streets of Fiore; behind her, she dragged a massive orcish corpse by one horn.

All around her, people scampered to clear her way, but this wasn't particularly unusual, and she paid it no mind. The corpse she was tugging along was likely frightening them, and she didn't blame the lay folk for their fear.

Her ears did perk up, however, when she heard a small group of women nearby whispering to one another, in hushed hurried tones.

"Did you hear what happened...?"

"To Jellal? I know, I can't believe it!"

Erza froze in place, blinking. Her eyebrows rocketed up, and she whirled around, instantly wary. _Cold panic_ gripped her heart, as her mind _slowly_ processed the exchange she'd just picked up on.

 _Jellal_? _To Jellal?!_

She repeated, in her mind, suddenly breathless. Unconsciously, she sharpened her hearing, trying to listen in and hear more... From somewhere behind her, she heard another group of girls chatting amicably to one another.

"-They said it was an accident, didn't they? But... That can't be true-"

"I know, right?! It was _definitely_ on purpose... Come on, this is _Jellal_ we're talking about-"

Panicked, Erza whirled around again; dropping the Orc she'd slain behind her.

Horrified, the redhead dialed up Mirajane, on the lacrimal crystal she kept attached to her left wrist.

"Hello?" Fairy Tail's bar maid answered, in a huff, mildly annoyed, after a brief moment of ringing silence. "Hellooo, What? I'm busy-!"

"Mira-!" Erza managed, and her voice cracked slightly. She was practically whispering, frantically, almost overcome. "Mira, _what happened!_ What _happened_ , is he alright-?!"

Mirajane was silent for a moment, and then laughed, weakly. "Oh, Erza... I knew you would call."

"Tell me, Mirajane! _What happened_ -"

"Erza." The takeover mage answered, in a heavy, decisive voice; cutting her old rival off mid-panic attack. The Knight fell silent, strangled. "You need to pick up a copy of Sorcerous Weekly, _right now."_

Head spinning, Erza just nodded, lamely; managing to orient herself in the world, on the street, she snapped back into reality from a sort of horrified trance. The redhead sprinted over to the nearest newspaper stand, immediately yanking a copy of the magazine off the shelves from her tip toes. The kiosk vendor's stunned protests fell on deaf ears, and the orcish corpse lay forgotten in the street, behind her.

The cover of Sorcerous Weekly, as usual, was displaying a highly flattering picture of Jellal. This time, however, the words "A Long Twenty - four hours!" were scrawled across the top, superimposed in big, bright letters.

Struggling desperately to swallow her terror, and gulping down a heavy breath, somewhat lightheaded, Erza flipped wildly through the magazine, and the world seemed to fall away around her as she found the page with the article describing his most recent fiasco…

The words "Accident" and "preventable" jumped out at her, instantly, throttling her mind, but, after swaying for a moment, faintly, in place, she managed to steady herself and read the page from the top.

 **"Special Operative** **commander Jellal Fernandes, the magic councilman, made history for the first t** **ime when he became the first mage** **to be certified as two** **wizard saints, with his thought-** **projection and himself both qualifying for the title. Since then, he's had a storied list of accomplishments, as the Guildmaster of Special Forces, Evil hunting Crime Sorciere, and stands in rarefie** **d air, a** **t the ripe young age of twenty – nine** **, among the greatest magic users** **to ever live.**

 **L** **ate last night, however,** **we can be reasonably sure,** **won't go down In history as one of his greater moments; almost immediately aft** **er the incident, the Fior** **e Obser** **ver reported that Jellal had been ensna** **red In a vicious trap, falling prey to a devastating curse. As of press time** **today** **, however, we have learned that this was no mistake, no accident; according to Special operative Lieutenant Meredy,** **Jellal's trusted second-in-** **command, he acted with the full knowledge that he would be captured by the trap-spell, and did so regardless, saving the lives of three architectural archeology mages being escorted by Crime Sorciere.**

 **Also commenting, Special Operative Sergeants Midnight and Cobra, who claimed, and I quote, "It's not a big deal, really. He saved a few lives, that's** **what he does every day." and "F** **or someone as powerful as our master, the curse won't last more than twenty four hours. Sure, it would kill a normal mage, but it means a day of inconvenience for him."**

Erza took a deep, steady breath, inhaling. The dizziness was fading, and her eyes weren't swimming anymore. Her hands slowly stopped tremoring... The desperation and terror receded, this wasn't her nightmare. _This wasn't a world without Jellal, a world she had no reason to live in…_

 **"Given this, we can only speculate as to the effec** **ts of the curse, but our very own crack** **reporting team in the field tracked down a spe** **cialist, who had this to say:**

 **"** **I've seen curses like this before, yes... It seems to me that he must have moved at nearly the speed of light to save those three archeologists, considering these runes and circles here... You see, those are seals for the heart and lungs. Honestly, it's difficult to say what the effects of this kind of curse would be on someone as powerful as Jellal** **Fernandes** **, but I expect he'll be unable to access his magic f** **or at least a day and a half."**

 **You heard that right, dear reader!** **A** **day and a half without magic! For the infamous** **SpecOps** **Jellal, this may represent more of a danger than almost anything else, as he's made countless enemi** **es over the course of his monumentally impressive tenure** **, powerful enemies** **,** **who would no doubt love the c** **hance to confront the historic Wizard S** **aint when he's powerless! Needless to say, Jel** **lal can be assumed to be under tight surveillance, under a** **lock and key until his magic returns, and will surely be guarded by Crime Sorcie** **re around the clock until then.**

 **What will Erza make of all this? As of press time, it appears that she's out of town on a covert, S-rank mission, but as she has been suspected for many years of bei** **ng Jellal'** **s famous unknown fiancee, we can guess that she'll be desperate to protect her man-"**

Erza shut the magazine, heart hammering in her chest; her pulse was still racing, throbbing in her temples, even as she made a concerted effort to relax her tensed muscles. Her chest heaved, and she took a few subdued breaths, just standing for a moment in the town square, reeling.

Twenty four hours without magic? _Jellal_ , with _no magic?_

 _For a whole day?!_

The redhead wandered over to a nearby bench, in front of the city fountain, taking a seat in a trance-like daze.

Her first instinct was _fear_ , _she was afraid for him_ , afraid that he might _really be assassinated_ or something while his magic was sealed away…

She nibbled her fingernails, desperately.

Crime Sorciere would guard him, though... They would guard him, and so would she...

Nobody would lay a finger on him, not if she had anything to say about it!

Erza jumped to her feet, still slightly winded but determined. She raised her wrist lacrima to her lips, preparing to call Meredy and make right for the Cliffside Fortress, but froze again; she twitched, blinking, speechless, and then screwed her mouth shut.

Wait.

 _Wait, hang on._

Starting to feel somewhat giddy, somewhat excited, Erza could feel heat bubbling up Into her breast, as a light blush tinged her cheeks.

 _Hold on…_

 _If he has no magic, he can't run away... He Can't run away, even if I confront him about our relationship!_

 **(Thirty three minutes later)**

Erza strolled into the Clifftop fortress, the longtime home of special forces Guild Crime Sorciere.

It's location, a mystery to the general public, had always been known to her, ever since the foundation was first laid.

"Erzaaa… Oh, Erza!" Crime Sorciere Special operative Angel snickered, calling out to her and approaching the redhead jovially from down the hall to her left, just as she was beginning to peel her coat off. The Knight turned, somewhat on edge, blinking anxiously and meeting her friend's eyes.

"Angel…"

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you, No… _Actually_ , I expected you'd be here _much_ sooner-" The spirit mage cackled.

"I should have been." Erza cursed, under her breath, grumbling. She slid her jacket off, thoughts already racing, and allowed Angel to steer her away, down the entrance corridor and towards the compound proper. "I was out of town, I... I Didn't hear about it until just now."

"S-rank mission?" Angel nodded, sympathetically, but her eyes gleamed; suspicious, Erza twitched, watching the blonde carefully. "Here, let me take that for you- Go right in, He's in his office."

The special forces mage tugged the coat out of Erza's hands, smiling mischievously, and shoved her towards the Guild master's office door, at the top of the Grand Stairwell.

Erza froze, hesitation evident in her features, scrawled all over her face. Faintly red, she cleared her throat, half-lamely, and shifted her weight from one leg to the other, unmoving.

Angel watched her, eyes twinkling devilishly.

"What's the matter, Erza...?" She purred, shoving the requip mage lightly from behind, again. "You're here to talk to Master, right?"

"I... Of course, I'm..." Erza muttered, and the blush darkened on her face as she glanced, awkwardly, down at her toes, before looking, poignantly, away. She wriggled slightly in place, wringing her fingers, awkwardly, trying _desperately_ to settle on what she would _say_ to him, _what she would say_ , when she stepped into his office and confronted him... "I... I just..."

She trailed off, lamely, growing red. Angel cackled, delighted, and Erza looked up again, groaning. "I don't know what to say!"

Angel tapped her chin, sweetly, _thoroughly_ enjoying herself. "What to _say_...? Why, _Didn't you think about that on the way over?_ " the spirit mage teased, prodding the redhead lightly with one finger. Erza muttered something to herself, under her breath, and wailed quietly, holding her head in both hands, as Angel wrapped one arm around her shoulders. "Then again... What _kind_ of conversation, exactly, are you hoping to have, in there?"

Erza choked on her breath, staring at the office door, frozen in place. Her heartbeat pounded away inside her, as heat continued to crawl up Into her face and breast. The requip mage said nothing, for a moment, stammering lamely, and setting one hand over her heart.

"Do ... Do you think..." She started, whispering anxiously, when the door to Jellal's office cracked open.

Erza nearly shrieked, jumping; startled and flushed, breathless. Angel lunged into action, covering the redhead's mouth with one hand, muffling her voice, while _barely_ managing to avoid bursting into a fit of giggles herself...

Meredy sighed, stepping out of the SpecForce Commander's office, and Erza caught a quick glimpse of him, inside with his back to the door; _Jellal_ , _her oldest friend_ , _her_...

Somehow, she couldn't finish that thought. Furious heat filled her, surging up Into her breast, and her heart rate spiked. Even just _seeing_ him, _catching a glimpse of him_... It occurred to her that if she played her cards right, said the right things, he might even be...

He _might_ even _confess_ , by the time she went home, tonight...

Meredy caught Erza's wide eyes, as she stepped out of The office. She blinked.

The Special Forces second-in-command saw the Requip mage, trembling, holding Angel's palm with both hands, in front of her mouth, as Angel still hushed her, muffling her voice, almost cracking up.

Meredy tilted her head at the pair, smiling faintly. Angel set one finger silently to her lips, giggling, and whispered "Shhhh..."

Meredy chuckled, rubbing her cheek, slightly reticent. "You're _so_ lucky he doesn't have his powers right now, or he'd have heard this a mile away..." She whispered back.

 **Ex-V: Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **I'll put the next chapter up within the next few days, If you think it's good!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, And I'll be eternally grateful!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ex-V: Hey there! It's so nice to see you again, I hope you like the new chapter~**

 **.forever: Thank you so much! I really appreciate that, I hope you do end up liking where this is headed, I've had a lot of fun writing this chapter, and the next few chapters :D**

 **Pi pi m: Here's that update for you, Hope I didn't make you wait too long!**

 **Foxydame: Thank you so much, I'm so glad to hear that! As you requested, here's the next chapter, and I've had a GREAT time writing it. I have the next few chapters written out already too, they just need a little editing, and I'll post them ASAP :)**

 **Me: Your reviews are dope as always, and make my day as always. I'll cross my fingers and hope you enjoy this chapter-**

 **Thank you so much, I really appreciate you taking the time to read my stories and even giving me such nice feedback!**

The Special Forces second-in-command saw the Requip mage, trembling, holding Angel's palm with both hands, in front of her mouth; as Angel still hushed her, muffling her voice, almost cracking up.

Meredy tilted her head at the pair, smiling faintly. Angel set one finger silently to her lips, giggling, and whispered "Shhhh..."

Meredy chuckled, rubbing her cheek, slightly reticent. "You're _so_ lucky he doesn't have his powers right now, or he'd have heard this a mile away..." She whispered back.

Erza frowned severely, still blushing faintly, indignant; she found her courage, finding her nerve; finding herself again. She yanked Angel's hand off her mouth, and Meredy met her eyes once again, raising one eyebrow.

"How is he-?" the Knight mouthed to Meredy, _entirely_ unconvinced that Jellal couldn't hear them, with or without his powers.

"He's fine-" She mouthed back, shrugging, before Jellal turned around behind the desk in his office, holding an ancient looking textbook in one hand; facing Meredy and the _open door..._

Only Erza's incredible, battle-tested reflexes saved her from being spotted; her eyebrows rocketed up, panicked, and the breath left her chest. _She wasn't ready yet, not at all!_

Lightning quick, the requip mage pulled herself and Angel out of the doorway, out of his line of sight; This time, _Angel_ squeaked, shocked, but Erza covered her mouth as well, muffling her with a trained hand.

With her pulse spiking, and wide eyes, Erza stood with Angel, together, backs against the wall next to The commander's office door; covering each others mouths with their palms. Dizzily, Erza waited with bated breath, hardly daring to _breathe_ , hoping _desperately_ that he hadn't seen her...

Angel, on the other hand, excited, looked like she thought this was the _funniest_ _thing_ , Erza noted, sourly. She caught Meredy's mildly amused glance.

"Meredy -" Jellal mused, at last, pouring over the ancient textbook in his office; flipping through it at a lightning speed only he was capable of. He hadn't looked up, at the Doorway. "We have a briefing tonight, don't we... You know the one."

Erza breathed a tense, terse sigh of relief; relaxing against the wall. _He hadn't seen her._ Angel stifled her own giggle, as they released one another, unwinding their hands from each others mouths.

The Specforce second-in-command shook her head, watching them and suppressing a giggle.

"What time tonight, Jellal-?" Meredy called back over one shoulder; tilting her head, at the man who was her hero, her idol... Her master, and practically her older brother.

"I don't know, Seven? " Jellal answered, without looking up from his book; sounding somewhat distracted, somewhat bored, flipping a pen gracefully between two fingers of one hand. "It doesn't really matter. Take care of it, for me."

"Yes sir." Meredy bowed, obediently, nodding her head; keeping a straight face. When it came to obeying Jellal's commands, all of Crime Sorciere would rather die than disobey, but she valued his orders most of all, and took them very seriously.

"In fact... Clear the rest of my schedule, too." Jellal paused, for just a moment, and glanced up from his book to look at Meredy; a slight grin flickered through his features, and his eyes flashed, as if he was considering something _truly_ important. He folded his hands.

"Through Tomorrow?" The young lieutenant wondered, aloud, checking the clipboard in her arms; mildly concerned, brows furrowing. "Are you sure?"

"I'll be entertaining a guest, to be certain." Jellal leaned back in his chair, coolly, rubbing the bridge of nose and tilting his head, thoughtfully. "So it can't be helped."

Erza jumped a little, clamping both hands over her mouth, flushed; standing outside his office, with her back to the wall, eavesdropping.

Meredy giggled, unable to suppress the instinct in time; she peeked, almost instinctively, over at Erza and Angel, still hiding behind the door. Jellal's eyes flickered over to his lieutenant, and he twirled his pen again. Meredy bowed once more, hurriedly, lowering her head.

"E... Expecting Erza, Master?" Meredy managed, a bit flustered but smiling cleverly, in as even a voice as she could muster.

The requip mage stared, bewildered, at Jellal's Lieutenant, blushing madly; Meredy ignored her, summarily, focusing on all her attention on her master.

"So are you." He answered, smoothly, tapping his fingers on the desk In front of him. Meredy winced, and giggled again, faintly red.

"She... She was always going to come, when she found out!" Meredy stood up straight, a little desperate, but almost laughing. "Wasn't she?"

"You're not wrong." He conceded, nodding once, inclining his head. A faint, resigned grin curved his lips. "Send her in, then, when she gets here."

In the hallway, Erza could hear his suave, dulcet voice. It was making her head spin, and she gulped, swallowing a heavy breath; clutching both hands to her breast.

"Yes sir." Meredy giggled again, quickly bowing, just a bit. She snickered, peering over at Erza and Angel. "You won't be waiting long..."

"I'm sure." He chuckled, lowly; leaning his head on one elbow. Somehow, his voice was both light and dark, halfway-amused, halfway-terrified. "You can go."

Meredy stood straight up, delighted, saluting him, and then whirled away; closing his office door, already rubbing her hands, mischievously, together.

Erza was practically swooning, flushed red, staring feverishly out at her and meeting her eyes, dead silent. Angel was straining desperately to contain a giggling fit.

As stealthily as possible, Meredy swept up by Erza and Angel, dragging them into the hall and onto the grand staircase.

"Is this far enough-?!" Erza whispered, anxiously nibbling her fingernails and staring past Angel, down the hall, at Jellal's office.

"Its fine-" Meredy cackled, thrilled; ignoring her. "Oh, Erza... Are you _really_ going to do it?"

"She's here, isn't she-?" Angel purred, smug, nudging the requip mage. "She's _ready_ for him... _More_ than ready, I bet you're wearing a _lacy thong_ , aren't you-"

"S-Shut up-! Shut up!" Erza squeaked, flustered, furiously red; desperately trying to keep her voice down, And to control the giggling fits passing between the two girls she was standing with. The Knight, blushing faintly, dragged Angel and Meredy further down the grand staircase, in consternation. "I've... I've _got_ to say something, to him...Who knows when I'll get a chance like this, again…!"

Angel, wordlessly, just slid over to the redhead; checking Erza's underwear while she fidgeted, distracted.

"Look, I knew it-!" Angel burst into a violent fit of giggles, covering her mouth with one hand, unable to believe it. "A lacy thong, you're really serious-!"

Erza squealed, covering her face with both hands; taking another step backwards down the stairs. " _No_! Nooo! That's... T-That's just..!"

Meredy nodded, sneakily; still giggling, uncontrollably, a bit. She wriggled her eyebrows, suggestively. "You planning to _seduce_ him...? I guess that's as reasonable a strategy as any...It'll probably work, too, since it's you…"

"I am not! I'm not-!" Erza cried, desperately, to deny it, waving her hands frantically back and forth; taking another step backwards down the stairs. "I-It's... They were...just…!"

The redhead trailed off, strangled. Meredy and Angel leaned in, fascinated, patiently; waiting for her to finish.

Erza just looked, helplessly, from one woman to the other, for a moment. Eventually, she sighed, hanging her head, dejected and utterly ashamed. "They were... Just a contingency plan -"

Angel and Meredy burst into cackling, delighted laughter, again, as Erza cursed and screeched at them, under her breath, to be quiet.

 _(twenty minutes later)_

Under the Grand Stairway, at the very bottom of the Cliffside fortress, Angel, Meredy, and Erza stood in a small circle, whispering to one another.

"Okay... You got it?" Meredy double checked, at last, crossing her arms. "You got it?"

"I got it... Completely." Erza exhaled, and set one hand over her heart, confidently, feeling it fluttering in her chest. "I can do this..."

"You can, You can do it-" Angel assured her, ribbing the requip mage. "Look, everyone knows you guys are meant to be..."

"I know, right?!" Erza muttered, vindicated, to herself, mildly distracted; she began to climb the grand staircase again, with Angel and Meredy trailing close behind her.

The redhead froze, again, at the door to his office, however.

She didn't move, for a moment, grinding her teeth absentmindedly; Erza stared at the door, with wide eyes.

"You can do it…" Meredy whispered, from somewhere behind her, quietly cheering her friend on, under her breath. "You can do it!"

Erza just nodded, and her eyes drifted shut. She took a deep breath, swallowing heavily, and shook her head, vigorously; scarlet hair whipped about, back and forth.

She bit her lip, steeling her nerves, and opened her eyes again, pushing Jellal's office door open, and strutting confidently in.

Jellal looked up, standing behind his desk and poring over some papers. He met her eyes, smoothly, and she struggled to keep a straight face; already battling a light blush, on her cheeks, as her heart fluttered, skipping a few key beats…

She knew her best chance was to pretend that she was all _affronted_ , all up in arms, that he got himself trapped by a curse...

"Jellal!" She announced, uncompromising, crossing her arms severely. She did her best to pose, cocking her hips defensively, posturing a bit.

"Erza." He answered, dryly. Grinning lightly, he gestured at one of the chairs beside his desk. "It's a pleasure, as always. Have a seat."

"Expecting me?" she sniffed, turning her nose up and stepping further into his office.

"Of course." The corners of his mouth quirked up, again, subtly, and he watched her with vivid, amused eyes, calculating; he rounded his desk, dropping the papers off and approaching a hardwood cabinet. "Can I get you something? A drink?"

"Whiskey." She huffed, sitting down in one of the empty chairs. "Professional as always, Jellal. Like I'm a business partner…"

He tilted his head, coolly, looking away from her, and smiling faintly. "I do try."

The Ultramarine guildmaster withdrew a set of glasses from the cabinet, pouring a bit of whiskey into each and handing one to her.

Erza nodded, wordlessly, still internally preparing herself, running through her options; trying to remember the lines she really wanted to say… "I'm not your business partner, Jellal."

He sat down across from her, somewhat apprehensive, but still collected and cool. His silent charisma was overwhelming, and she worked hard to ensure that she looked unfazed as ever.

"Aren't you?" He wondered aloud, swirling the whiskey around in his glass, lithely, before sipping a tiny bit of it. "What are you, then?"

Erza exhaled, a bit nervous, and tossed back the entire glass. She grimaced, wiping her mouth with one forearm, and growled a bit at him, slightly flushed. "Not your business partner."

Jellal laughed, leaning back a bit in his chair. "Fair enough."

He waved two fingers casually at the bottle of whiskey, without giving it much thought; trying to lift it telekinetically and pour Erza another shot.

The bottle didn't move. It didn't even stir.

A brief moment of silence. Erza blinked, watching him, and then glancing at the unmoving bottle.

She snorted, and Jellal laughed, taking another sip and finishing his own glass.

"Are you mad at me?"

Erza bristled a bit at the question. "To be honest, I _should_ be. You do this kind of thing _all the time_ , prioritizing the mission, prioritizing _other people,_ bystanders, really, over your own life… Careless!"

"You do the same thing." He reasoned, pointing out the obviousness of the truth. "And would have done what I did, given the circumstances I was confronted with."

She largely ignored him, summarily, faintly red. "What if the curse was deadly, what If it killed you?"

"I knew it wouldn't." He looked away, deflecting the question.

"What if it would've?" She pressed him, frowning. "What if it _would_ have…? What would you have done?"

He didn't answer, for a moment, and they both seemed to contemplate this, in silence.

" _What would I do, If you died…?_ " She managed, with the light blush darkening on her face. Her voice was soft, and she was almost whispering. His eyes narrowed at her, pained.

"You would… Move on, of course." He cleared his throat, before touching the bridge of his nose, mildly hesitant. "Grieve for a while, and move on."

Erza laughed, lowly. "You know better than that."

Brief silence, as she glanced down at the floor between them, eyes downcast; still blushing faintly. In the painful silence, Jellal felt a pang of guilt and jagged regret pierce his heart.

He shut his eyes, only for an instant, and collected himself, grinning. He opened his eyes again, and she peered up into his face. "So… you _are_ mad, then?"

She muttered something under her breath, glaring poignantly away, off to the side. "Well… I _was_ planning to _pretend_ that I'm mad."

Jellal got to his feet again, and crossed the room; refilling his glass, and pouring some more for Erza. "I see." The redhead was pretty sure she could see a knowing glint in his eyes. "What changed your mind?"

Erza shifted slightly in place, somewhat remiss. "It… wouldn't be honest. I'm not mad."

The Ultramarine nodded, coolly, encouraging her to go on. He handed her the fresh glass of whiskey.

"I mean, I was _scared_. At first, I was scared…" She sipped it, lightly, tentative, as though summoning her willpower. "But I pretty quickly realized that you aren't in danger, and…"

Jellal glanced at her, knowingly, grinning faintly. She met his eyes, flushed.

"This is actually a really good opportunity." She admitted, finishing in a small voice.

"So it is." He acknowledged, dryly, leaning against the wall beside her. He swirled the whiskey in his glass, one handed, taking a small sip. "Would you believe me, Erza, if I told you that this is what frightened me most about losing my powers?"

"Having to talk to me about our relationship?" She chuckled, triumphantly, and peeked back up into his face, smug. "No, I don't believe you."

His eyes narrowed at her, again, as if in apprehension; his grin grew, further curving his lips, realizing that she was better positioned for this conversation that he thought.

"I don't believe you, because it isn't true." Erza almost sang, sweetly, haughty. "Deep inside, you actually really want to give in, and be with me."

She accused, and his eyes drifted shut again, for a moment. He couldn't answer, and she went on.

"Your mind wants you to keep punishing yourself, but your heart wants _me_." She asserted, confidently. Jellal's eyes blinked back open, and he finished his glass in a single gulp.

"In fact… _Most_ of your body wants me." Erza almost giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, blushing madly and glancing awkwardly away. Jellal twitched, eyeing her; grinning faintly, speechless.

Erza tried to stifle another giggle, trying to get a grip on herself again. The whiskey was bringing out her hidden perversions, and she knew she'd have to be careful, but she couldn't help herself.

She forced herself back into line, meeting his eyes.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **I'll get the next chapter up ASAP, If you like it! I'm having a lot of fun writing this one :D**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be in your debt forever!**

 **See you soon~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's been a hot minute, hasn't it! Took me an extra week to post this, but Here it is, I hope you like it, and didn't mind the wait too much :D**

 **myfriend'sateddybearlover: I'm so glad to hear that, I really like writer her too :D I hope you dig the update, here it is for you :)**

 **River King: Thank you so much for taking the time to say so, I really appreciate it so much :D**

 **Guest: Oh yes!**

 **Me: you are blessed. Love 4 ever, seeing you here is the reason I go on**

 **Foxydame: It's my pleasure! Thank YOU, for the feedback, I appreciate it so much! I also wanted to avoid bogging this whole thing down in a guilt trip!**

 **Thank you all SO SO much, your time and attention means the world to me!**

His eyes narrowed at her, again, as if in apprehension; his grin grew, further curving his lips, realizing that she was better positioned for this conversation that he thought.

"I don't believe you, because it isn't true." Erza almost sang, sweetly, haughty. "Deep inside, you actually really want to give in, and be with me."

She accused, and his eyes drifted shut again, for a moment. He couldn't answer, and she went on.

"Your mind wants you to keep punishing yourself, but your heart wants me." She asserted, confidently. Jellal's eyes blinked back open, and he finished his whiskey in a single gulp.

"In fact… Most of your body wants me." Erza almost giggled, covering her mouth with one hand, blushing madly and glancing awkwardly away. Jellal twitched, eyeing her; grinning, speechless.

Erza tried to stifle another giggle, trying to get a grip on herself again. The whiskey was bringing out her hidden perversions, and she knew she'd have to be careful, but she couldn't help herself.

She forced herself back into line, meeting his eyes.

"That's… Quite the allegation." Jellal managed, at last, eyes dazzling and twinkling; before taking a seat across from her, again. His feelings for her were _incredibly_ difficult to ignore, _and impossible to keep suppressing for long_ , but he wasn't about to give up his penance without a fight. They stared across at each other, as willpower and heat, and sexual tension, flared in the empty space between them. "Unclear whether or not those claims can be substantiated."

She was watching him with bright, passionate eyes; eyes that were practically screaming _'this is what I came here to do, and you know it'._

"Why don't I take my clothes off, and we'll see how _substantial_ those claims really are-" Erza gloated, turning her nose up.

Jellal laughed, feeling _extremely_ disadvantaged in their current exchange... "I think you'll find them quite substantial, on second thought, there's no need for all that…"

"So you admit it…" She hummed, eyes narrowing at him, sipping more of her alcohol.

"How about this weather, recently?" His eyes flashed, and she giggled again, covering her mouth, feeling a bit of a buzz.

"So you admit it?" She repeated, delighted by the path their conversation was taking.

"Wouldn't you like more Whiskey, Erza? Wouldn't you like to pass out, drunk, and wake up tomorrow?" He countered, smoothly, captivated by her as always.

"When you've got your magic back, and can run from me and this conversation?" She challenged, eyes glimmering.

"No doubt." He chuckled.

"Not a chance." She waved him down with one hand, eyes drifting shut, pleased. "It'll be hard enough getting you to confess, without being drunk."

"You're doing pretty well so far." He admitted, dryly; nodding, still grinning coolly.

"I know, right?" Erza was glowing, smug, eyeing him. They stared across at one another for a moment, and her heartbeat hammered inside her. The Special forces guildmaster said nothing, and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

Erza breathed, faintly red. The reality of the situation was _incredible_ , almost overwhelming…

"Did you ever think we would be talking like this, Jellal?" She wondered aloud, at last, in a quiet, graceful voice. "Years ago, this was my dream."

"How many years ago?" He answered, softly, but with a smooth, collected confidence. "After my attempt on your life, or Nirvana?"

"After that day on the beach." She said, readily, still blushing faintly. Jellal nodded, and she waited quietly, breathless.

They both spent a moment remembering their first kiss, the precious few minutes they spent together, on the beach, reunited.

The Ultramarine closed his eyes. "Here or there, I had the feeling that we would eventually find our way to this moment."

"Like when you groped me at Ryuusetzu land?" Erza wondered, looking briefly away, fondly, growing crimson. She giggled, faintly. "Or when I sat on your face?"

"Never forget, huh?" Jellal grinned, solemnly, opening his eyes again and meeting her gaze.

"Never forget." She agreed, reverently. "I was genuinely bottomless."

"You do love to mention that." He glanced away, somewhat amused.

"Don't act like you aren't thinking about it all the time, just like me..." she accused, quietly pleased.

"It was pretty memorable." He admitted, nodding, rubbing the bridge of his nose with the grin flickering on his face.

Erza was briefly silent, overwhelmed by her memories of them, overcome by the strength of her feelings for him.

"During the Grand magic games…" She started, reminiscent; seeing them together, under a bridge, in her mind's eye. "I was so happy, just to talk with you."

He seemed to consider this, tilting his head. "At the time, you should have still hated me."

Erza snorted. "I didn't. I didn't, and you know it."

"Yes." He admitted, regarding her, uncompromising. "But you should have."

"I never would have." She seemed unfazed, staring him in the eyes. "I'd already forgiven you… I'd already forgiven you, by the time we destroyed Nirvana."

"Madness." Jellal laughed, almost bitterly. "I'll never understand you. There's no argument for me deserving forgiveness, that day."

"There's a great argument for it, I don't know what you're talking about-" She sniffed, defensively.

"Indefensible." He countered, coolly. She chuckled, touching her left breast with one hand.

"Irrelevant, more like. I wasn't working on arguments or logic."

"You still aren't." He observed, leaning on his elbow.

She smiled, lovingly, looking down. In her mind, she could still see him, she could see them, standing together, after having defeated Nirvana… "You're right, I'm still not... I'm working on feelings."

"Don't I know it." He acknowledged, eyes drifting thoughtfully shut.

"I'm _proud_ of it, Jellal." She continued, turning her nose up, quietly delighted. "You should try it, sometime."

"No, that makes it _even more_ crucial that I continue basing my decisions on reason." He answered, dryly. "One of us has to."

Erza was briefly silent, contemplating this; thoughts still racing, but she managed to control herself.

"Or what?" She challenged, at last, leaning forward a bit in her seat; she let one of her eyebrows rise, staring out at him. "What happens if we don't, Jellal…? What if we both just accept our feelings?"

He watched her, coolly, before tilting his head slightly. "What do you think?"

"Hmph...We both know what would happen, don't we…" She whispered back, reverently and quietly, shutting her eyes; a warm, pleasant glow swelled up in her breast. "We'd be together."

Jellal hesitated, for just an instant, and then laughed lightly, smiling. "Is that right?"

"It's true, and you know it."

"That may be." He answered, and the corners of his mouth quirked up again, somewhat amused.

"Oh, please…" She giggled, waving him down with one hand, glancing awkwardly away, bright red. "If it wasn't for your guilt and repentance, you would marry me right here."

He twitched, folding his hands; still grinning, despite himself. Jellal nodded, a moment later, briefly speechless. "I'm going to deny it, if that's alright with you."

"Deny it all you want." She cackled, pumping the fist. "You can't resist your feelings forever…"

"That remains to be seen." He replied, smoothly, tapping his glass with one finger. The wizard saint found that he was _already_ having to consciously prepare himself for whatever she might say next, he was running through _dozens_ of calculations, possibilities, trying to think up vague or deflecting answers to anything she might come up with… Despite his cool, collected and calculating demeanor, which was his only armor against her, and against his own feelings, he realized how _important_ it would be to not let her _catch him off guard._

"Seen tonight…" She teased, eyes narrowing at him. "I bet. Don't you think it seems likely?"

"Low odds." His voice was cool, and his eyes flickered over to hers, grinning. "But you're doing your best, I'm sure..."

Erza giggled again, thrilled, covering her mouth gracefully with one hand. "Oh, not yet…" She swirled her whiskey in her glass, ominously. "I haven't even really _started_ , Jellal."

Momentarily blindsided by this, the special forces commander paused. Sighing, he allowed himself to show some weakness. "Of course… Great."

"It's going to be a long night, Jellal…" She needled him, sneakily and wryly. "Why not just confess, get it over with?"

She checked the clock on the wall, delighted.

"Unlikely." He chuckled, eyes flashing and narrowing at her again. "You must have all sorts of plans, I wouldn't want to rob you of our _long night…"_

Her eyes glimmered, excitedly. "That's good of you, Jellal, I do…"

He glanced away again, setting his glass down on the armrest, preparing himself, but also somehow _enjoying_ himself… The wizard saint was beginning to grow somewhat _concerned_ , _worried_ by how much he was _enjoying her company and presence,_ as always…

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? I hope so!**

 **Please, let me know what you think, and I'll be eternally grateful!**

 **See you in the next chapter, it should go up within the next week or so :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Example-V: Hey there, gang! It's been ages, hasn't it... I'm so sorry for making you wait. If you're still here at the end of the chapter, I'll explain what happened!  
**

 **Rand: Hey there, dear reader! I'm sorry it's been so long. I've been trying to support myself entirely on my writing, and it's been pretty tough! Haven't had much time to write for fun! I'm honestly flattered that you think so highly of me, and if you want to support me, send me an email at Extravictorious , or Message me on facebook, at . , and I'll let you know how you can buy some of my work!**

 **Rand: I couldn't be more flattered. I hope I can still make you smile, if you see this!**

 **Jennessa Sample: Thank you, I really appreciate that!**

 **Kereny: Thank you! It's a little late (Extremely late), but here, I hope you like this chapter as much as the last one!**

 **Foxydame: No, thank you! I'm delighted that you're enjoying the story so much.**

 **Me: It's been a long time, lover. I hope you see this, and smile.**

 **WinterSummit: I didn't exactly update soon, but better late than never, right? I hope you like the new chapter, dear reader!**

 **Pi Pi m: Thank you!**

 **River King: Thank you too!**

"It's going to be a long night, Jellal…" She needled him, sneakily and wryly. "Why not just confess, get it over with?"

"Unlikely." He chuckled, eyes flashing and narrowing at her again. "You must have all sorts of plans, I wouldn't want to rob you of our long night…"

Her eyes glimmered, excitedly. "That's good of you, Jellal, I do…"

He glanced away again, setting his glass down on the armrest, preparing himself, but also somehow enjoying himself… The wizard saint was beginning to grow somewhat concerned, worried by how much he was enjoying her company and presence, as always…

"Another drink, Erza?" He offered, stepping over to the whiskey, contemplating whether or not it was still viable to get her drunk. She might collapse, pass out, and spare him the dangers of their continued conversation, but… On the other hand, she might also really start taking her clothes off…

"Gladly, thank you..." She hummed, triumphantly; eyes glimmering at him, already quietly celebrating her assured victory. She could see it in his face, the beginnings of _weakness_.

Of course, his posture hadn't changed, his eyes were still calculating and cool; they stared at one another, evenly matched, for a moment, and he handed her cup back, full. Erza took it, watching him closely, smiling lightly, unable to stifle her glee; attentive to his every move, every subtle detail of his features. She felt like they were playing chess, and It occurred to her that he could probably read her just as well. Just as well, if not better.

He was still Jellal, after all, still exuding a calm, charismatic confidence...

But she could _see_ it, somehow. She could see that she would _win_.

The wizard saint suppressed a sigh, well aware of the mischievous glint in her eyes, her expressive smirk. _It can't go on like this. I have to end it._

Deciding to play hardball, he stirred up the whiskey bottle in one hand; casually plying her with sweet words, attempting to attack where she was weakest. "Tell me, Erza..."

She stiffened, noticeably, hearing the suave tones, the dulcet grit under his words. Her face reddened, and she took a sip, nervously, almost on impulse, just to rattle herself. Desperate to keep control of the situation, she tried her best to stay focused, and cleared her throat. "Y-Yes?"

"Does it have to be me?"

His words still rang with charisma and charm, shaking the Fairy to her very bones.

"Don't... Don't be stupid, Jellal..." She covered her face with both hands, flushed and smiling broadly, uncontrollably; briefly unable to summon her words. "Who else is there?"

He seemed to struggle with this for a moment, her voice was very soft, but full of affection. He could immediately tell, somewhat sour, that she was _very_ handily winning.

His only hope was to pray that she didn't see it too.

The commander laughed, disguising his reticence and weakness, camouflaging it in smooth confidence. "I don't know, Erza. Have you considered fantasizing about someone normal?"

She breathed, exhaling deeply, relieved that his voice was no longer so _heavy_. No longer so seductive that she couldn't _see straight_ , so seductive she couldn't help wanting to tear her clothes off; to beg for his attention and cry. "...Normal?"

He adjusted his suit, messing with the collar and tightening his tie, absentmindedly. "Yeah. Someone normal."

She didn't reply, as if bamboozled, raising one eyebrow. He chuckled, at last, resisting the urge to just give in.

She was too cute.

"Anyone but me, Erza." Jellal shook his head, grinning and shrugging faintly. "How about that popular guy Meredy and Angel were talking about... They called him 'too handsome'."

Titania tilted her head at him, curious, lifting her glass to her lips.

"The magazine star." He went on, thumbing his chin; recollecting what he'd overheard the night before.

Erza stared at him, baffled, and opened her mouth to speak, but fell immediately silent; she paused, disbelieving, before being overcome, suddenly, by a fit of giggles. Jellal glanced at her, sideways, somewhat oddly, but she said nothing; the redhead couldn't help feeling like she had a _very_ good idea of who Meredy and Angel had been talking about...

"Did you say... _Magazine_ star, Jellal?" The fairy queen could barely contain her amusement, her delight; halfway incredulous. She kept her voice even, however, making every attempt to appear innocent and naive. "The star... The star of the New Sorcerous Weekly, by any chance?"

"That's it. That's the one, The guy from the new Sorcerous Weekly." Jellal snapped his fingers, nodding seriously. "What about him...? Don't you find _him_ attractive?"

"Jellal..." Erza did her _very best_ to keep from bursting into thrilled laughter, faintly red. She kept her face straight and serious, as she gazed directly into his eyes, and it took all her considerable willpower. "You don't... Happen to have any _idea,_ of who that guy might be?"

He laughed, nonplussed and waving her down with one hand; completely oblivious. "Of course not. Whoever all the girls are fawning over these days."

"You can't... You can't think of anyone? _Anyone_ it might be...?" She led on, somewhat subdued, with heat rising in her cheeks; as he swirled the whiskey in his glass, baffled, staring sideways over at her.

"Why _would_ I be able to?" Jellal bristled, almost affronted at the idea that he spent his time reading gossip rags and celebrity magazines.

Erza covered her mouth with both hands, flushed bright red, giggling madly. "It's you, Jellal."

He fell silent, for just a moment. Dead silent.

The special ops commander blinked, once, realization flooding him as he looked away, straight ahead; she looked like Christmas had come early, glowing, and he stared back over at her, eyes wide.

"It's you, Jellal. You can't think of anyone else, because it's you..." She repeated, blushing furiously, in a quiet voice, full of affection and love.

The ultramarine was speechless, blown away, as the truth of this began to sink in.

The atmosphere between them was suddenly _heated_ , and tight, with sexual tension positively _dripping_ from the quiet stillness. He blinked again, and she giggled again.

"You're the popular guy that every girl wants." Erza managed, at last, almost whispering, wringing her hands over her breast and looking away; with happy tears beginning to well up in her eyes.

Jellal couldn't speak, he felt choked; just absorbing her words and hearing her heartfelt tone, which reverberated through him. His chest tightened, and he realized he'd made a _grave_ tactical error, in this chess game of love...

"Me?" He answered, finally, dryly, doing his level best to get a grip. "Me... Great."

She chuckled again, casting her eyes back over to him; as he took a long swig of his whiskey, clearly overwhelmed. "You should read the article they published about you."

"What'd it say?" he shut his eyes, twitching faintly, almost consigning himself to his fate. He could feel the relentless burn of the strong alchohol in the back of his throat, and the sensation lingered, helping to clear his mind and settle his racing thoughts.

"It said that you're the greatest mage of all time, and a hero in the eyes of everyone you've ever come across." Titania answered, very seriously.

He snorted, miserable, and grinned helplessly. "I didn't realize Sorcerous Weekly was in the business of lying to their readership."

"Well, I may be paraphrasing. Slightly." Erza teased, eyes twinkling as she studied him, carefully, relishing this moment that they were spending together, _so_ intimately.

"Slightly..." the guildmaster sighed. "Only slightly?"

She hesitated, and a blush crept through her face again. He met her eyes, when she paused, and the breath caught in her throat.

Erza lowered her eyes, heartbeat accelerating in the restless silence.

"They also said claimed that I'm your fiancee."

Jellal reeled, stock still in place. It took a moment for her words to filter all the way through his mind, and when they did, they stuck there. Redhead and Ultramarine were quiet, under a heavy blanket of tense sexual chemistry and swelling desire.

"Paraphrasing again, are you...?" He replied, weakly.

She looked up, breathless, but smiling brightly; eyes wide and shimmering, radiant like a mid-day star. "No, that one was verbatim."

Jellal grinned, eyes narrowing, flashing; gripping his suit tightly in one fist, over his heart.

 **Example-V: I hope you liked it! Again, I'm so sorry I've been gone forever.** **I lost my day job, and am still in school, so everything is very expensive, and I've been living on nothing but the money I make writing, for the past few months, and so I haven't had much time at all, at least not to write for fun.**

 **I got a couple new sponsors recently, though, and that means some actual free time! At long last! I'll be sure to use this new free time to post and update stories for you all, I'm completely in your debt!**

 **If you're interested in supporting me, send me a PM, and I'll tell you how you can buy some of my work!  
**

 **I hope to see you in the next chapter!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ex-V: Hey there guys, I know, it's been a while! Well, I'm back again, and I've got like three or four stories to update tonight and tomorrow! Let's play a little game, don't you think that would be fun?**

 **I've been putting a bit of work into the Youtube Channel I was asked to make, that's where I talk about fictional romances, do critical analysis, and stream, talking about anime and video games in general and so on... I'm also planning to talk about some of my novels, and whatnot, there, and I pretty much take any request. I'm currently in the middle of a three part series analyzing Jerza, and the future of Jellal and Erza, so... If you like the chapter, and enjoy my work, consider checking it out! The channel is Extra-Victory, the same name i use for my Fanfiction, and it's been growing a lot every day... I really don't deserve you guys :D**

 **I hope you enjoy your stay with me tonight!**

"My _fiancee_ , huh..."

Jellal grinned, absentmindedly. She watched him carefully, with wide, bright eyes.

"That's right." she almost hummed, swaying pleasantly in her seat. "Clearly a very _accurate_ article, all things considered... Must have been some great _fact-checking_ involved."

"Indeed..." he snorted. His tone changed, a moment later, however, becoming quite pensive, and almost _intrigued_. Jellal folded his hands in front of his mouth. "Because, after all... You've _always_ known that you were... my... _Ever-elusive_ fiancee."

Erza's eyes shimmered, as a single fresh tear rolled down her red cheeks. She reached up with one hand to wipe it away, her fingers trembling faintly.

"Yeah." She smiled, broadly. " _I knew right away_... And _you_ knew I knew."

Her voice was devilish and tight, high pitched.

"I suppose that's why you're here tonight, isn't it..." he seemed to think out loud, clearly uninhibited. She couldn't tell if his collected grin was shrinking or growing across his lips.

She giggled. "To collect on your promises, from that day?"

"The kiss alone wasn't satisfactory, then?" he sneered, teasing; leaning forward a bit in his seat. Jellal swirled the liquor in his cup. "In my estimation it was _quite romantic._ Don't you think...?"

" _Oh_ , it _was_... It was, Jellal!" Erza clasped her hands together between her voluptuous breasts, over her hammering heart. She giggled again, sitting up a bit straighter, as her eyes drifted peacefully shut. "Can you hear my heart racing, Jellal ?... Even just at the thought? At the memory alone..."

"Perhaps if my magic wasn't sealed away." he noted, entirely seriously. "And nearly without my magic as well, I'm sure."

"Why don't you come on over and feel it for yourself...?" She invited, mischievously; staring sneakily away; Leaning forward a bit, wishing all too fervently that the minuscule space between them, between their chairs would just fade into nothingness. Erza tapped her chest, making an exerted effort to jiggle her breasts a bit.

Jellal felt his left eyebrow twitch, and she snickered.

"Sure, why not?" he seemed to conclude, at last.

His words seemed to jar her awake, like a violently loud alarm clock waking her from the sweetest of dreams. She sat up, and then stood, almost unconsciously; rising to her feet, instantly alarmed, _blown away_... As his words began to _sink in_ , filtering through her subconscious into her whirling mind. "Huh-?!"

Jellal was on his feet, as well, behind her; quick as lightning, even without his magic. She squeaked something, blown away and bright red, very flustered; the special forces guild master had set his hand on her chest, standing beside her to the right, over her left breast.

 _Erza almost passed out, swooning on the spot._ Her voice squeaky and tight, very shrill, she managed to whisper something to him.

Her heart was going _wild_ , _positively thumping in her breast,_ and it felt like her every breath was catching, hitching up in her throat.

 _"J-Jellal..."_

She could feel his hand on her _breast_ , over her heart... _Her knees were going wobbly._

"Very affecting." he promised, eyes narrowing at her; the charismatic grin flickered on his face.

It was a calculated risk, to be sure, indulging her in this little game of wits and chance...

 _But going so far as to actually grab her breast, he was even surprising himself today._

Erza seemed to catch herself, snapping back into her nerves and her gameplan. She'd never expected him to actually _go for it,_ and it had _basically_ knocked her senseless for a moment, but she knew she needed to treat this like combat.

And his move had given _her_ an advantage, as well...

 _For, of course, the ultramarine was now actively groping her breast._

Erza turned into him, on a dime. Jellal seemed to have anticipated this at the last second, and turned a touch himself, stepping out to her side simultaneously.

 _They were circling each other like hungry predators._

Only, _one predator_ was in the game to _ensure_ that the other would _eat her up, savagely pounce on her and ravish her utterly,_ if she had her way...

"Jellal... You sure _do_ seem to _like_ feeling my heartbeat..." Erza accused, delighted; her every word belying hidden meanings. His hand hadn't budged from her breast, and she _knew_ he could _feel_ the swollen, puckered tip of her nipple poking into his palm...

 _A strange, deliciously simmering heat began to bubble up in her navel; the redhead was all too aware of the sizeable and ever-growing bulge straining the front of his pants._

"The pretense isn't all that necessary, at this point; I'm just fondling your chest, Erza."

His tacit admission spurred a small, giddy, and _very_ excitable yelp from her. She wasn't ready for it, but certainly wouldn't let it go to waste.

 _What a delightful game of chess, she couldnt help thinking..._

"I know... But you don't _have_ to stop here, Jellal..." Her eyes glimmered knowingly, and the redhead leaned into him, sweetly; even as she portrayed all the depths and feminine confidence in the world, she was wringing her fingers nervously together behind her back. Erza bent over slightly further at the waist, hoping to come off as _seductive and womanly_ as possible... "Why don't you... Why not _strip me_?"

Her whispered words rang on in the brief silence that settled over the both of them like a vicegrip. The insane heat and passion, the sexual tension, was like a wildfire; _scorching_ and _consuming_ all in its wake.

" _Take my clothes off_... I won't stop you, Jellal..."

"Clearly." He countered, eyes fixed smoothly on hers. Their mouths hovered together, _close_ , _so_ close, _but not quite touching_... Their breath mingled, hot and disorienting; like a dense fog of dizzying love and barely suppressed desire, affection, and longing...

Erza requipped into one of her most seductive outfits, like a playboy bunny costume with red corset and black fishnet tights; the little bunny ears on top just added to the flair and appeal, in her opinion.

Jellal exhaled, glancing, strained, away, before briefly shutting his eyes to reset a bit and regain his fraying sanity. Erza giggled.

The Crime Sorciere guildmaster squeezed her breast, his long and dexterous fingers digging deliciously deep into the soft, plump fleshiness of her supple, full chest. Standing beside her, almost fully in front of her, he grinned weakly, and she moaned quietly; yelping, breathing raggedly.

" _At least squeeze my ass, too, Jellal..._ " the redhead pouted, barely suppressing a throaty gasp; she looked up, giggling heatedly, into his eyes. "Since I'm your future _wife_... _Your fiancee..._ "

" _Shouldn't you want to wait for our wedding night, then-?_ " He sneered, grin turning wicked very quickly. His eyes lowered a bit to meet hers.

"No... No chance, Jellal, I'll be a _slut_ for you... _Ill do whatever you say-_ " the knight purred, sweetly.

He was forced to stare, poignantly, away again. It was a small retreat, but a tactically necessary one. She took the initiative, pressing her advantage and smiling seductively, to wind her arms around his neck. Jellal adjusted himself in place, unable to resist briefly squeezing her ass as he somehow slipped away, through her very fingers.

Highly impressed by the magickless sleight of hand, Erza squeaked something, flushed; still _very much_ feeling the _echo_ of _his hand on her ass_. She stood up straight, turning to him where he stood, facing away from her a few feet away.

"That's a pretty good trick," she mused, piping up and setting one finger _viciously_ sweetly into her mouth.

Jellal laughed, facing her just a bit; giving the woman he'd loved and adored his whole life a dubious side-eye. "You're talking to _me_ about neat tricks? That _'personal slut'_ schtick is working pretty well for you."

" _Tell me about it._ " she chuckled, totally unsurprised that he'd seen immediately through her. He _did_ , however, _grab her ass_ ; and she would count that as a win for her on the whole. "I actually thought that one might _break you.._."

"Close. Very close." he nodded, coolly, turning to face her again properly. "But... Tell me, Erza; Enlighten me, I'm curious..."

"Anything. _Anything_ you want..."

She chuckled again, at her own performance. _It was working like a charm, and both of them knew it._

He raised a sublime eyebrow at her, taking up his glass of liquor in one hand again. "How _far_ are you really trying to go, tonight, Erza? What will you consider a win?"

His words were heavy, meaningful, in the silence.

Erzas eyes flashed, glimmering wickedly. She lowered her gaze a bit, giggling lamely, and grabbed her own forearm in one hand. "Why...? Thinking of _giving in,_ if my demands are reasonable enough...?"

"I wont lie, or pretend to deny it."

The redhead gave him a long, smirking look. She couldn't suppress another fit of giggles, and Jellal grimly pressed her glass of whisky back into her palm.

"Ill be satisfied if you confess, Jellal. Admit that you're in love with me."

"That's option A?" He mused, insightful as ever; Raising his eyes a bit to the ceiling. Jellal took a quick sip of his liquor.

 _Erza didn't look at all surprised that he'd known she had a second goal in mind._

"Mhm." she seemed somewhat cheerful, in fact, cocking her hips. "And... If you take all my clothes off... _All of them_ , Jellal... I'll be happy with that, as well."

Jellal nodded, very much in tune with her; _after all_ , they _had_ known and loved each other all their lives.

"Option B. The one that proves I'm irresistibly sexually attracted to you."

"Yes." she piped up again, rubbing her forearm a bit and peering somewhat anxiously away. For all her effort, she _still_ couldn't get the memory of his _hands on her body_ out of her _mind_... _She couldn't stop thinking about him groping her breast, squeezing her ass._ The memory of his mouth, _so so close_ to her _lips_ was overwhelming.

"Your logic is sound." he laughed, grimly. Tapping the bridge of his nose, Jellal was contemplating her deeply, very seriously. "You're banking on me not being able to resist, if you get naked."

"If I _had_ to guess, you'd become a _lust-driven raving animal_ , and throw me down _on the spot_." Erza teased, and he twitched, fixing his eyes on something, _anything,_ off to the side.

"Probably true." he muttered, cursing. The bulletproof plan she had concocted on her way over now made _all too much sense._ "Which is how you can be sure that you won't leave empty handed."

" _More like with an empty womb than empty hands_." Erza giggled again, sipping her liquor. She was getting _buzzed_ again, _all too delighted_ , too excited; and the thought that Jellal had _finally figured it all out_ , finally _realized_ that his position was hopeless...

It was making her heartbeat throb and her head spin.

He glanced at her, coolly, and she giggled, nervously, covering her mouth, embarrassed, with one hand; peeking away off to the side.

"You figured it out, huh...?"

Jellal covered his face with one hand, suddenly feeling somewhat exhausted; emotionally drained, _even just resisting her endless temptations was becoming too much._ They just knew each other _so well,_ they were so _brilliant_ , _and he was such a prodigious genius_ , that he couldn't even _begin_ to ignore the reality of the situation...

"You can take your own clothes off whenever you want. If all else fails, you'll seduce me the old fashioned way."

Erza purred, humming insidiously, ominously, _very_ cheerful. Her wordless confirmation was enough to dizzy him. "I'll make you _rape me_ if I have to, Jellal."

He flinched, with a vein throbbing in his forehead. The ultramarine guildmaster brushed his hair, struggling _utterly_ to cope with her radiance, _her inhuman beauty and grace were stunning._

"So, the cards are all on the table, then... My ultimate test awaits." He seemed almost _satisfied_ , _almost pleased_ with the _fairness_ of the challenge this would Present. A challenge even he knew he was _utterly guaranteed to fail..._

"Good luck!" she cackled, cheerily. Erza brushed her own scarlet hair sweetly over one shoulder. "You wont be able to resist, you _know_ you love my ass and tits..."

"Don't remind me." Jellal grinned venomously; taking a single step away from her. She followed him, mischievously, stepping closer; feeling distinctly _disadvantaged_ , he rounded into her, to show some strength. Bearing down on the Redhead, Jellal grabbed a handful of her scarlet hair; they were _close_ , again, _so painfully close..._

"What _ever_ will you do, Jellal...?" she whispered, meekly, but proudly; still fighting her own _overwhelming_ inclination to swoon and faint on the spot, overcome... _As the man she loved with every fiber of her being stared, wistfully but coolly into his own fingers, tangled up in the scarlet hair beside her faintly red face._ "Have I... Won?"

He seemed to turn this over in his mind, musing. Jellal met her eyes.

"Will you admit your feelings for me? Make me... Your _girlfriend_ , your... Fiancee...?"

He grinned, pained; but still _unbearably_ charismatic and cool. Jellal tilted his head evenly at her, just slightly...

" _Or_... Will this _end_ with _you on top of me?_ " Erza managed, fighting a stutter, flushed brilliantly red. She exhaled, almost dizzily, glancing nervously away. Love and longing, and fitful pining, hammered away at them both, in the atmosphere between them.

"As you _well_ know, I'll be trying to prevent both outcomes." his voice was light, and he laughed lowly. She blushed, even hearing his words was _almost_ _orgasmic_ , to some degree. _Her skin was heating up, every nerve catching fire._

" _That's the game, isn't it..."_ She whispered, setting both her hands on the sides of his face. They couldn't seem to look away from each other's eyes.

" _That's the game._ " he confirmed, dryly.

"Speaking of... _Don't you want to kiss me, right now?_ " Erza teased, and her eyes shut; gracefully, and beautifully as a dancer.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so!**

 **Like i said, if you have anything you want to ask me, or request of me, consider getting in touch on my youtube channel or leave a review ^^**

 **See you guys next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ex-V: Hey there, gang! Back again with another update, hope you like it-**

 **First, let me plug my own youtube channel, you know... Why not, right? It's called "Extra Victory", just like my name here on Fanfiction; It's been so much fun making videos, and I'm super proud to have broken 1000 subs already, since the channel is still so new... So, hey, If you enjoy my work at all, consider heading over to my channel and checking it out! I do mostly critical analysis of anime and video games, fictional romances, that sort of thing~(you know media journalism is my day job, after all!)**

 **Leave me a comment or subscribe, let me know what you'd like me to write or analyze, and I'll do it for you-**

 **With all that being said, let's get right to it!**

"Speaking of, Don't you want to kiss me, right now?" Erza teased, and her eyes shut gracefully; Jellal _almost_ winced, but found himself grinning broadly as he continued to stare deep into her eyes.

 _She was both beautiful as a dancer and dangerous as an assassin._

"More than you probably know, Erza." He answered, at last, dryly. She seemed to choke on her breath, on a small, heady giggle.

They floated together, as if _incontrovertibly_ attached, by some irresistible magnetic force; pushing and pulling at each other like the bristling tide, but their lips never quite meeting... Hovering _so_ close together and pressed up against one another, bound by the searing friction and bottomless heat and tension; the passion was volcanic.

" _I somehow doubt that..._ " Erza managed to whisper. Gleefully, she wound her fingers up in his collar, mesmerized as ever by every detail of his glorious, oppressively handsome face-

Despite her sheer awe and longing for him, Erza sounded comfortable; clever and in control.

"Just look at you, _holding_ _me_ like this..." She snickered, when he merely contemplated her, halfway sneering, deep in thought. "You look like you _love_ _me_."

"Do I?" He fired back, calmly, sounding _all_ too collected and smooth; his silent charisma was overwhelming her, making her lightheaded... She felt utterly dizzy, but didn't miss a beat, chuckling lightly.

"You _do_ , Jellal... Aren't you tenderly, _forcefully_ holding me... _Tightly in your arms_ , while looking passionately into my eyes?"

Her eyes glimmered, and he just grinned wider; speechless.

"I am." the ultramarine conceded, dryly, and Erza giggled again; glancing poignantly away. Bright red and breathless, things were just moving _so quickly_ , she felt like she was on a _roller coaster_ , and she had _no idea_ how she was managing to _handle herself so well in a heated exchange with the man she loved and adored_ , and practically _hero worshiped_ with her all her heart.

She was just as formidable, however, and in his eyes, Erza looked a _bit too much_ like a _radiant goddess_ for his comfort.

"Jellal..." She glowed, flushed, and almost stammering, but managing to look back up into his vibrant, flashing eyes. "Do you ever dream about me...?"

She could _immediately_ see that she'd hit the jackpot with that one, by the look that came over his face, all at once. Jellal exhaled, and she paused, unable to find breath; the redhead giggled.

A strange, _almost_ wild _look_ briefly crossed his absurdly handsome, captivating features. Erza noticed, _oh_ , she _noticed_... And she could _almost_ see the lewd, _incredibly lewd_ , _erotic_ dreams he was about to _pretend he never had..._

"Do you mind repeating that, Erza?" He answered, after a moment, coolly. Dodging the question like a pro, Jellal implemented some damage control as best as he could; straightening up a bit and layering his voice with as much depth and potency, as much heavy grit as he could muster. "I'm afraid that _not kissing you_ is absorbing all my concentration."

Erza almost fainted on the spot, breathing; with all the blood in her body rushing to her face at once. His smooth, _hypnotizing_ tone threatened to overthrow her reason, but she held on; _barely_ , to her right mind. Her knees were wobbly, and she could feel his grip on her tightening, holding her in place against him.

" _Oh, I know it.._." She managed, stuttering, with her heart hammering in the tense, electric air throbbing between them.

 _She wanted him to kiss her_ , she wanted him to kiss her _so_ _bad_... She wanted to be _overcome_ by him, _she wanted him to savage her_ , ravish her body, hold her down and pull her hair, _bend her over and abuse her violently..._

"Do it, Jellal... You're going to do it, aren't you...?" her voice was hushed, almost to the point that she wasn't even speaking.

Flushed, the redhead was _painfully_ aware that she was _incredibly_ _lewd_ ; both horrified and delighted, exhilarated by the _insanely_ _fetishistic_ and _tender_ love for him flooding her body and strangling her heart. _She just knew what she wanted, that's all..._

Erza wanted him to ravage her, and be _so_ , so _rough_ with her, but she _also_ wanted him to _kiss her tenderly_ , gently, _whispering sweet things to her and holding her lovingly..._ Erza wanted him to Brush her hair and touch her _whole body_ , run his fingers all over her, _everywhere_... Between her legs and her breasts, and drum his fingers down her navel, her asshole...

Jellal looked mesmerized, speechless. Clearly overcome by both _incomprehensible_ love and desire, _terror and fear_ , he just swiped the corner of her lips with his thumb. Erza moaned lightly, her voice tight and high pitched; Dizzied, absolutely trapped in the piercing, arcing gaze that had frozen them both in the heat and passion of that wild, vibrant moment, beyond time, she couldn't breath... He moved, as if unable to stop or control himself,

And very nearly _did_ kiss her.

Jellal froze, _just in time_ , seeming to snap back into his senses, _stopping short just in place_. He grit his teeth, looking tortured; Erza couldn't breath, she was bright red, and his mouth was _millimeters_ away from her trembling lips...

Erza couldn't speak, but she did giggle, lightly; her eyes narrowed at him, sweetly, _viciously_ , knowing. "What was that, just now, Jellal...?"

Her voice was tiny and warbling, breathless. She sounded as graceful and dignified as ever, somehow, accusing him, even in the roiling abyss of her turbulent adoration of him.

" _Good question_." He muttered back, lowly, with the grin flickering on his face. They were still unbearably close, _agonizingly_ close... He hadn't moved an inch, and his mouth still hovered over hers, _a fraction of an inch from her lips._

"You almost just _kissed me_ , huh..?" She was furiously red, functionally overheating.

" _I'm not entirely sure I haven't._ " His voice was unbearably smooth and cool, but she could hear the strain under his tone, and his tortured grin was blazed forever into her memories.

 _He was right._ The moment was so tight and frigid and blisteringly hot, their lips brushed ever so slightly together as they spoke, and Erza exhaled again, moaning weakly, utterly fixated on his shining eyes.

Jellal just watched her from under a half-lidded gaze. She could feel his mouth on her lips, he was _kissing_ her.

He was _basically kissing her_ , she mumbled something incoherent, gleeful and overcome; it sounded a lot like his name.

" _Jellal_..."

Erza had tears in her eyes, and their lips brushed together again as she raised her gaze a bit, strangled.

It wasn't enough, _oh god_ , it was _so_ , sooo _good_ , _and she wanted more_... _It was like all her dreams and hopes were coming true, as their lips brushed airily together again_ , but not quite properly kissing. A pounding rush of exhilaration and adrenaline _hammered_ her veins, jolting through her like rippling shards of molten passion and affection. _Every millimeter of space between them, every tiny bit of heated, dizzying air between them_ , separating them with each one of her tiny, flittering, heaving breaths was _tormenting_ her.

"Erza..." He replied, quietly, overcome. He _wanted_ her. _He wanted her more than anything in the entire world;_ he wanted her so much it was _agonizing_... Like torture, incomprehensible pain rocked him, crushing him like the breaking crest of a wicked tidal wave. He could feel his own need for her in every fiber of his being.

Erza panted. Her chest heaved, grinding her breasts into him. She could feel herself faintly wiggling her hips over the massive, scorching erection driving into her, between her legs; she rolled her hips over it, biting her lip and hanging her head weakly, choking on a stifling sob.

Every one of her fragile, quivering breaths were hot on his skin, driving him mad, as she seemed to flail in place, trembling, brushing their lips together again as if desperately reaching out, grasping for him, and gasping for him as if for air... But without ever moving an inch.

She wouldn't close the distance between them, she wouldn't be the one to complete their kiss.

She couldn't.

She wanted _him_ to do it. _She needed him to do it,_ she was helpless, _powerless_ to do it. Erza was _so_ _desperate_ , so _overwhelmed_ _and dizzy_ , almost nauseated by the intensity of her love and longing; She couldn't speak, but wanted to say so much.

She wanted to cry and laugh and scream, and _most of all_ Erza wanted him to _kiss her_. She wanted him to shove her back, closing his mouth over her lips and kissing her forcefully, viciously, cruelly... She wanted it _so bad_ , she felt like she was going _insane_. She wanted to just... open her mouth and lean up into him, tilt her head and arch her back, yield every ounce of control over her body to him, so he could scoop all her insides out through her mouth and wrestle her tongue into submission...

" _Do you have any idea, Jellal..._ " The redhead started, dizzily, with tears leaking from her eyes; she was smiling brilliantly, flashing him a dazzling smile, beaming through her tears and with her face radiantly red. Flushed and blushing furiously, she stammered. "How much I love you..."

He kissed her.

Erza barely stifled a ringing, choking gasp, caught between a delighted, exhilarated sigh and wracking sob. Jellal locked his mouth over her lips, crossing his mouth over her lips, and she felt a flood or rushing thrill and passion overcome her; it was overwhelming, it boggled her mind and wiped her thoughts blank for a moment.

Erza felt herself dissolved into the moment, slinking up into him, trembling and with her knees bowlegged, attached fervently to him. She threaded and tightened her arms around his neck, leaning up into him, panting breathlessly in between their flowing liplocks that seemed to curve time and space itself...

They separated briefly, driven mad in the moment of wild passion and explosive tension. A tiny wire of saliva connected their mouths, and she felt a bead of spit dribbling down the side of her chin... Exhaling breathlessly, she didn't even have a half second to try and get a grip. Jellal closed his lips over hers again.

He kissed her through her salty tears, and she could taste him, _he could taste her_ , she was everything important in the world. _Her scent overwhelmed him, and Her tongue danced gracefully against his, briefly,_ as she could feel every nerve in her skin bursting to fiery life. They kissed with vicious, inhuman sweetness and madness, and control. He shoved her a bit, and she crumpled into his power, _like an goddess embracing him_ ; bracing herself upright against him, locking her legs in place to keep from falling over; _desperate_ to ensure that she didn't fail to be _his Erza_ , to be strong, _to be there for him_ , to be available for him... _For every nanosecond of love and attention and passion he was willing to give her._

They pulled apart at last, and she panted, breathing heavily, raggedly. He was barely breathing at all.

A strange, bubbling heat was swimming between her hips, climbing through her navel and tying knots in her stomach.

He could feel his chest getting tight, as her eyes narrowed gleefully at him; delighted, flushed with exhilaration and victory.

"I can't believe it..." Erza almost chuckled, halfway giggling and halfway strangled. Her voice was tender but tense and high pitched, tight. "You kissed me, Jellal..."

"Are you sure?" He answered, dryly, at last. He looked almost defeated for a moment, almost captive, like her prisoner... The most _glorious_ , _calculated and cool prisoner of all time._

A moment later, however, he was back. Jellal was back; she could _see_ it, it was all too clear in his eyes. The Ultramarine had subdued the raging, lusty animal made of pure love and demented desire, recaptured his natural collected demeanor.

Erza almost laughed, giggling under her breath. Her heartbeat was still hammering in her breast, pulse pounding in her temples and blood rushing to her head... But she was growing more stable on her feet.

"You... You love me, Jellal." She snickered, At last. The redhead gave him a sneaking glance, smirking haughty, and looking away. "Wow... You love me s _o much."_

"Funny, I don't recall saying so..." He grinned back, matching her with his overwhelming wit yet again.

She almost hummed, though, gleefully, glancing mischievously away. "You know, Jellal... I can _feel_ how badly you want me, right now..."

"Oh?" He was patient, tone collected and cool, but clearly straining as hard as he possibly could to resist her endless temptations...

Erza was bright red.

"You're thinking of doing _shameless things_ to my _ass_ , aren't you, Jellal?" she was breathless, nervously shimmying against him, but her voice conveyed nothing but pure cleverness and confidence.

"I didn't realize you'd added _psychic powers_ to your _considerable_ repertoire of magics." He noted, flatly, grinning faintly; sarcastic, but beyond frustrated and _almost mad_ with love and longing, excitement and fear.

"I haven't, Jellal." Erza giggled again, unable to bear his searing gaze. She stammered a bit, blushing furiously, but managed to finish her sentence, slowly staring back up into his face. "But... I can feel your _erection_ , driving into my vagina."

Jellal exhaled, sneering, clearly tortured. His eyes drifted a bit lower, to settle on her cheek.

"Ah... Yes, That _is_ going to be troublesome."

 **Ex-V: Did you like it? Did you have fun?**

 **Catch me on my Youtube Channel, I'm having such fun with it, and I really am really proud to have broken 1k subs already. I feel obligated to do my best to be there for you all, so leave me some comments about what you would like to see me write or analyze, and I'll be sure to do my best  
**

 **Hope to see you next time~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ex-V: Hey there guys! Happy New Year, It's a pleasure as always to run into you again, been another hot minute~**

 **I hope you guys like the new chapter, I had a ton of fun working on it. I've also got chapter 8 ready to go, so let me know if you're a fan of where this is going!**

 **Also, I owe you all a ton of gratitude. Any of you, that helped me get my youtube channel to 4k in just a few weeks... I can't thank you enough! Anyone who hasn't seen my videos yet, if you're interested, you can find my channel under "Extra Victory"~**

 **Enough of my shameless plugs, Hope you enjoy your time with me today!**

Erza was bright red.

"You're thinking of doing _shameless things_ to my _ass_ , aren't you, Jellal?" she was breathless, nervously shimmying against him, but her voice conveyed nothing but pure cleverness and confidence.

"I didn't realize you'd added _psychic powers_ to your _considerable_ repertoire of magics." He noted, flatly, grinning faintly; sarcastic, but beyond frustrated and _almost mad_ with love and longing, excitement and fear.

"I haven't, Jellal." Erza giggled again, unable to bear his searing gaze. She stammered a bit, blushing furiously, but managed to finish her sentence, slowly staring back up into his face. "But... I can feel your _erection_ , driving into my vagina."

Jellal exhaled, sneering, clearly tortured. His eyes drifted a bit lower, to settle on her cheek.

"Ah... Yes, That _is_ going to be troublesome."

"Really...?" Erza crooned, breathing heavily, flushed red. "I don't think I mind.. _."  
_  
As if to accentuate her point, she _very distinctly_ rubbed her core against his erection, subduing a little moan. He seemed to sense some weakness in her, however, and drove his length into her crotch, sneering away into empty space.

Mewling faintly, she snickered under her breath; the ultramarine exhaled, at the very ends of his restraint, _all too_ well-aware that he was playing into her hands.

"Is that right, I'm shocked, Erza..." His voice came out like a slick drawl, and his grip on her arms tightened further, unconsciously. It might have been _almost painful_ , even, for her, if it didn't feel _so damn good...  
_  
Erza groaned again, weakly, delighted; tilting her head back and letting her eyes flicker shut. A look of sheer glowing pleasure overcame her, washing her flushed face in hues of deep red.

His mouth hovered, closer and closer to her lips, and she could feel his snarling grin in the _very depths of her being_ , in her womb... Erza could barely breathe. The requip mage panted, rolling her hips against him and pressing the side of her face to his.

The heat and passion of the moment, of their _bodies pressing together_ , and traces of sweat and exhaustion mingling with _alcohol_ , and bottomless energy, swirled all about.

"That's good, Erza, you deserve an oscar for this," his voice was like soothing ice, he was whispering almost into her mouth, and she _longed_ for him to kiss her again, but the tormented pining in her heart was exhilarating; he sounded mesmerized by her and mildly irritated, but, above all, it was the most _sexually attractive thing she'd ever heard..._  
 _  
She was having so much fun she could scarcely believe it.  
_  
"If you think I'm _acting_ right now, you're lying to yourself..." She teased, quietly, straightening her hips against him, squaring her _pussy_ over his _length_ ; her voice was no more than a subdued whisper as she coaxed him closer, _stroking his erection_ invitingly through the rough fabric of his pants. Erza met his eyes, and they almost had a _whole conversation_ in the unspoken silence between them.

 _You can feel how wet I am, right now, can't you, Jellal?  
_  
Her eyes said, smugly, totally silently.

 _You know I'm going to pretend I can't.  
_  
His vivid, searing eyes said back, also completely silent.

He was holding her so tightly, so _fiercely_ against himself, now, that she could hardly move a muscle anymore. Erza giggled. "Deep down, you _know_ this is how you really make me feel... _Admit it, Jellal...I'm just being honest-"_

She sighed, happily, brightly and airily. The room was almost _steamy_ , with sexual tension and chemistry, around them; He grit his teeth, unwilling to answer.

"You know my heart flutters, every time I look at you... You know my knees wobble and I get a lump in my throat-"

Erza met his eyes again, sneakily.

 _Should I stop there?  
_  
Her stare asked, silently, teasingly.  
 _  
Do your worst._

His eyes answered back; coolly, silently, unbowed.

"You know I _touch myself_ , at night, and pretend it's your hands, your _fingers_ , all over me... You know I dream about you, wrap my blankets all around me and pretend I'm _in your arms..._ You're a genius, Jellal, and you see everything, you _know everything._.. _Don't pretend it's not true..."  
_  
Her cool, lilting voice practically _melted_ him, but he stood strong against her onslaught of manipulation. She was right, of course, he _did_ know all of that; He _could_ see it, every time her pulse accelerated, her body temperature rose, whenever they stood close by one another, whenever they were alone, or talking, late at night, after dark... he could see the blush color her cheeks _, the heated fantasies playing out behind her eyes...  
_  
But for the purposes of this mental and emotional chess match, it was to his _advantage_ to pretend he had no idea.

 _She wouldn't let up.  
_  
"Besides, Jellal..." She managed to crane her neck enough to whisper, sweetly, in his ear. "If you hate this so much, why not just... _Let me go?"_

Jellal made a small sound, and adjusted her in his arms, grinning; it was the sound of _inconvenience_ , and strain, and, crucially, of defeat. "Why not, indeed...?"

"You don't _have_ to hold me, like this..." She went on, giggling faintly under her breath, exhilarated. Erza nuzzled her face against him, wriggling her hips over his member. "Holding me so _tightly_ , crushing me against your body,"

She peeled her face out of his shoulder and gave him a smug, self-satisfied look. He glared back, halfway disdainfully, halfway captivated, squeezing her waist.

"Let's not get _carried away,_ here-"

"Your hands feel like _vicegrips_ , on my arms, Jellal... It feels like you're going to throw me down right here, on the floor, and _tear my clothes off_..." She ignored him, summarily, mischievously and cheerily. Erza made sure to practically moan the whole thing, Her tone was scintillating, and her scent was _overcoming_ him; She was _hot_ and a bit _sweaty_ , her body was so supple and overwhelming, and _painfully inviting..._ "I'm... _helpless_ , aren't I...? I... can't even move a muscle..."

She sounded completely serious, and that's what got to him the most. He knew she really _believed_ _it_.

Jellal almost laughed, out of sheer _tension and disbelief_. " _Helpless_ , That's funny, Erza… I could have _sworn_ you were a _planetary S-rank mage_ , while I'm a powerless human, with _no magic_ , until tomorrow morning..."

Her eyes glimmered, knowingly; he saw that _she very clearly_ hadn't forgotten, the reason they were together, doing this whole song and dance in the first place. Electricity and heat pumped heavily through the atmosphere between them, _thick and very dense_ , almost _palpable_ with love and longing.

"It's true, Jellal..." She cooed, innocently, play-acting a bit more; her breathing ragged but measured. "But... When I'm in your arms, I... I just feel like a _girl_."

He was silent, musing. Preparing his next move, she was sure; she could practically see the gears turning in his eyes, and she glowed, giggling faintly.

" _Yeah_ , Like _a powerless human girl_ , with no magic, at all... _Ever_. I can't even remember how to _use_ magic, right now-"

" _Reaaally_ ," He lowered his eyes, dryly, to hers. "That would be an interesting phenomenon, if you weren't lying."

He noted, calmly, coolly; thumbing her nose, and sneering painfully, turning his vibrant gaze to her again. She flinched, chuckling. Their faces hovered closer and closer still, their lips millimeters apart.

"Dead serious." She defended, gleeful.

"You're a legendary warrior." He countered, very intentionally, almost cruelly digging his hips into hers. She _moaned_ , gasping lightly, arching her back and craning her neck, thrilled.

"Not right now, I'm not." Erza whispered back, voice wobbly... Exhaling heavily, weightily, and smiling; almost contrite, glancing awkwardly, poignantly away, beaming and blushing furiously.

"In fact..." She chuckled, meaningfully, at last; spreading her legs a bit further, feeling his length driving up against her hot core. It was dizzying. "If I _could_ remember how to use my powers, I'd... _Probably_ have requipped out of my _panties_ , already-"

She met his eyes, very intentionally, furiously red; gloating and practically on the verge of a mad giggling fit.

Jellal just hissed, exhaling, and his left eyebrow twitched. He knew _all too well_ what was coming next...

"Oh, _wait_... _There_ it is." Erza cackled, not a moment later, smug. Her magic flared up around her, for a second, and her skirt and panties both vanished.

His _massive erection_ ground _immediately_ into the soft, _suddenly bare lips and folds_ of her _sex_ , _driving against her sensitive skin_. A _soft yelp_ escaped her, and she clutched at his back, laughing at herself.

Jellal grinned, almost laughing too; also at himself, furious and helpless _and maddeningly desperate_. Hot, _molten lust_ screamed through his body, tearing through his every vein like jagged shards of crooked glass.

"Brilliant... " He couldn't help conceding, through halfway clenched teeth. As the _heat and gentle wetness_ of her sex _rubbed lightly_ against his manhood, he blinked, lowering his eyes a bit to meet her cool, controlled gaze and her bright red blush. "You're making seduction look like _art_..."

" _Well...?"_ She managed to stammer back, breathless and collected, neatly bypassing his attempts at _controlling himself_ by _focusing on conversation_ , but so giddy with excitement and desire that she could _barely think straight_. Erza could _feel_ him, she could _feel_ him _holding her,_ tighter and tighter, she could _feel herself in his arms_ , trapped there, _almost floating_ , suspended in a web of _white-hot passion and delirious pleasure...  
_  
And, _most of all_ , she could feel his _raging erection_ , _grinding against her core_ , into her _lips_ , _it felt like it was wiping her mind clean_ , like it was driving a stake made of ecstasy, _of_ _static and white noise_ , through her entire body. "Is... I-Is this _it...?_ Is this enough to _break_ you, are you... _Are you going to do it?"  
_  
She fell silent, just trailing off, breathlessly, and waited... Just _waited_ , feeling his mind-boggling member grinding into her core, waiting for him to _react_.

He strained and resisted, _fighting_ , with all the strength he could muster, _with every fiber of his being_. Even still, feeling the _inviting dampness_ and absurd, _jarring heat_ of her _pussy_ through his pants _almost_ drove him over the edge.

His internal struggle manifested itself in his movements, and he ground his cock accidentally against her; Erza cried out, bucking her hips into him, almost _shrieking_ , softly. She hung her head, gasping and _panting_ , a moment later... With her chest heaving against him. Her shoulders slouched, and she tried to draw breath, to reign herself in.

She _had_ to maintain control of the situation; _everything was in her hands, now...  
_  
But, privately... They _both_ hoped he would stay strong, and manage to resist. _After all, this little game was just too much fun...  
_  
"No... _No_ , Erza." He laughed, lightly and desperately, at last, shattering the dense _, almost cosmic_ silence. He tried to let her go, tried to step away, but his body resisted and _betrayed him_ , ever so slightly.

He ended up _halfway grabbing her naked ass_ , and halfway _faintly kissing her_ , just barely, _sideways_ , _against half of her mouth_ , before _finally_ managing to step away, releasing her. Erza moaned and sighed, delighted, and fidgeting, _quivering slightly_ , with _simmering heat building up between her legs,_ climbing up through her navel, threatening to _boil over...  
_  
His movements were jerky and wild, like he was wrestling himself into submission.

 _As a rush of cold air blasted her exhilarated senses, from the loss of his body heat, She felt very much like she could climax on the spot if he so much as touched her one more time, but, of course, she had to resist...  
_  
 _For now._ She giggled again, covering her mouth, weakly. _Although... it would be interesting to see his reaction, if she pitifully orgasmed and came all over herself, just from being kissed by him...  
_  
 _Pleasurable Humiliation_ and a hammering, _desperate_ pining filled her again, and she choked it down, making sure to maintain her cool, controlled smile.

" _Jellal_..." The redhead mouthed, beaming, widely, overcome; mumbling and squirming fitfully, _desperately_ , in place. Erza allowed herself to squeeze her left breast, _just briefly_ , sighing, as she looked up into the ceiling, before glancing back out at him, hugging herself under her breasts.

"No..." He repeated, dryly, covering his mouth with a trembling hand; turning away, just little bit, and stepping even further back, away from the _half-naked, bottomless Erza._ "It would be _rude of me_ to give in here, I'm sure you still want to toy with me some more, you've got like... _Eight hours left_ , after all..."

She cackled, softly, hearing his dry, almost scraping voice. Touching her own furiously red face, breathlessly, _feeling her own fingers_ , and kneading them into her _mouth_ , pulling on her lips, _touching her tongue_ , Erza almost whimpered. Her eyes were nearly tearing up, and she sighed, _endlessly_ relieved. "I'm _so_ glad... I _really do_ want to push this as far as I can, Jellal..."

The ultramarine couldn't resist, he watched her, carefully, out of the corners of his eyes, _addicted to her_. He almost grabbed her _again_ , actually, _almost_ rounded back into her, she was _too adorable_ , too sexy, standing in the middle of his office, bottomless, but he stopped himself _just in time.  
_  
"I want you to resist until the _very last minute_ , Jellal... Resist..." She whispered, blushing bright red and sitting, _leaning_ , _seductively_ , back against the armrest of her chair. She sucked thoughtfully on one finger. "If I had my way, you'd get your powers back the _moment_ you rip my hymen, and _penetrate me..."_

She giggled, looking shyly away; briefly overcome by what she was _saying_ , _what she was doing,_ with Jellal _right there_ , in front of her... Blushing furiously, she could _simply not believe_ what was _happening_ right now.

She couldn't _believe_ what she had just said, what she had _been saying_ , she couldn't believe she was _standing in his office, bottomless_ , naked from the waist down and _almost orgasming_ every time he touched her...

Jellal twitched, agonized, turning away again, glaring, and _grinning_ , into the far corners of the room.

 _How did I let it get this bad...?_

He wondered, ruefully, to himself.

"Resist, Jellal... So you can keep _tormenting me_..." Erza added, _giggling a bit_ , under her breath, crossing her naked legs to better hide her vagina.

"Who's tormenting who?" He wondered aloud, glancing coolly over at her, wryly, and cocking his head. She giggled again, meaningfully; reaching out with her empty cup, wordless. Jellal held out the bottle of whiskey, now _half-empty_ , also speechless, and poured some more for her before refilling his own glass.

Erza smiled, almost snickering, flushed; regaining control of herself, seizing the initiative again and teasing him... She _uncrossed_ her naked legs, _spreading them_ , tantalizingly, and covered her modesty with the newly full glass of liquor. Jellal _just stared_ , wistfully, furious with himself... But _flat-out refused_ to try and look through the whiskey at her vagina.

 _Well, he tried to refuse._

"Merciless." He noted, smoothly; nodding almost unconsciously and lifting his glass to her efforts, as if offering a toast. She obliged, clinking her glass against his.

"You can take me whenever you want." she reminded him, chuckling lightly.

 **Ex-V: Did you like it?**

 **Did you have fun? I hope so!**

 **Catch me on my channel, or in the reviews, I would love to hear from you! I"m always dying for attention, you know me~**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ex-V: Hey there, It's so lovely to see you all again!**

 **I hope I haven't kept you waiting too long for the new chapter, here it is, I had a lot of fun with this one! And, as always, just let me quickly plug my youtube channel, which you can find under the name "Extra Victory", if you're interested~ I'm doing a three part Jellal and Erza analysis series this week, and I already posted a ten minute Jellal and Erza Analysis last week as well!**

 **Check it out, if you like, I hope to see you there, and I hope you enjoy your time with me here as well-**

"Merciless." He noted, smoothly; nodding almost unconsciously and lifting his glass to her efforts, as if offering a toast. She obliged, clinking her glass against his.

"You can take me whenever you want." she reminded him, chuckling lightly. " _Actually_..."

Her eyes flickered, and a wicked, _knowing_ _glint_ shot through her expression. Her red blush darkened across her cheeks. "It looks like I left a _wet spot_ on your pants."

Jellal almost groaned, and tried to resist the urge to even look. But he followed her finger with his eyes, nonetheless, when she pointed, smug, and saw that there _was indeed_ a damp spot on his pants, over his crotch.

Erza had, _of course_ , known this _all along_. She had known _right away,_ naturally, and, while she was _initially mortified_ and _insanely embarrassed,_ she _also_ knew it was to her _advantage_ , in this mental and emotional game of chess, to pretend she wasn't _lethally humiliated about it._ _  
_  
" _Great_." He laughed, covering his eyes with one hand and staring, listlessly, up into the ceiling. "You must be thrilled."

She _literally couldn't be happier_ that he thought so, that he hadn't _realized_ she was actually _deathly embarrassed_ about it.

Erza flushed, _furiously red_ , but suppressed her humiliation, swallowing it, as she had been doing _all night so far_ , and pretended to be smug again. "Oh, _no_... I hope that doesn't _stain_. Why don't _you_ _take your pants off, Jellal_ , I'll wash them for you-"

She stood up, as seductively as she could... _Almost_ even _sticking her ass out_ , for a second, and arching her back a bit to _accentuate her curves_ , gracefully springing up to her feet; _very noticeably_ cocking her bare hips and drawing his eyes again.

"No... No, that won't be necessary, Erza..." He replied, dryly; a _little_ too hastily. Jellal took a cautious step back, relatively sure he wouldn't survive even _eight more seconds_ , let alone _eight more hours_ , if he _took his pants off, now_. She stepped towards him, hungrily.

He stepped back again, cornering himself against his desk.

Undaunted, the redhead stepped forward, into him; eyeing him, _casually_ , and _provoking him as much as possible._ There was a _tightness_ in the air, between them, and it was _heart-stopping_ , like a blanket of _pure tension_ and _passion_... The fact that she was still _bottomless_ wasn't helping matters any.

"You know, it's _funny_ , Jellal..." She began, and her voice was quiet, almost amused. She stepped right up into him, backing him all the way up against his giant hardwood desk, and looking, _lovingly_ , longingly, up into his eyes.

Erza gently brushed the collar of his shirt with both hands, dusting him off a bit, almost _humming_ faintly to herself; staring the love of her life in the eyes. He raised his gaze to hers, at last, struggling to balance himself, and she flashed him a small, _bashful_ smile, faintly red. She didn't move any closer, and just _stood there..._

Expectantly, she cocked her hips again, at last, and _waited_ , patiently, for him to embrace her once more.

He did, a moment later, seeming to find himself again; grinning flatly, and giving in. Jellal held her upper arms, just under her shoulders; indulging the woman he'd loved all his life, and pulling her into his body yet again.

"What's funny, Erza?"

His warped grin curved his lips yet further. She chuckled, silently, flushed; Her _heartbeat_ was _hammering, racing_ , _her pulse pounding in her temples_... She was pretty sure everything she said and did was dumb luck at this point, she couldn't even _think straight_ enough to formulate a plan, let alone keep to one.

The heat in her body, _between her legs_ , was _crying out for release_... Her _whole_ _body_ was _dying to be properly touched by him-_

Erza just wanted him to _use_ her, _to feel her_ , and touch her _everywhere_... _So_ badly, so _badly_ it hurt, _so badly it was agony_ , but she _couldn't be happier just waiting_ , _stewing_ in the anticipation and heat, and _sweat_ , she wanted him to _kiss her_ , _oh god,_ It felt like her _body was on fire_ , she wanted to feel him on _every inch of her_ , _inside and out_ , in her _pussy_ , in her womb, _in her asshole_ , in her mouth, her throat, _everywhere_...

Jellal also couldn't help thinking that he was _dangerously obsessed_ with the woman in his arms. She had always been, and _would_ always be, his _whole life_ , it seemed, because he could no longer think of _anything_ , _even remotely imagine anything_ , outside of this room, this _moment_...

"Everyone thinks of me as this... Strong, warrior mage... Like I'm a _hero_." She mused, softly, feeling her own heartbeat; feeling it race. She _relished_ _the digging heat of his erection_ , wiggling her hips over it again; maneuvering herself until it was _grinding directly against her naked crotch._ _  
_  
"You are," His voice was measured and cool, despite this. The swelling atmosphere of _unbearable_ longing and desire _was_ affecting him, _now more than ever_ , even, but he forced himself to stay in his right mind. "Erza the Titania."

Even through his pants, his body was _screaming_ to just _impale her, penetrate her_... _Just do it, you're going to do it anyway, you won't be able to resist much longer..._

"Yeah." She nodded, pensively, turning this over in her head; and then smirked, a moment later. Mischeviously, Erza spread her _naked legs_ , glancing away, blushing; letting her _pussy_ rub over his _member_ , before looking up into his eyes. "But, _really_... I'm a girl, _like any other,_ Jellal..."

"Yes you are." His tone was dry. It came out like a concession speech, and he touched her cheek, _almost against his will._ _  
_  
He could feel the _heat_ of her body, _her heavy breasts pressing against him,_ her hips wiggling over his length, her tiny _breaths_ hot on his neck... It was driving him mad. It was driving him _absolutely crazy, really_...

"People think I'm _tough_ and strong, and _hard_ , don't they, Jellal..." She finished, softly, breathlessly; _blushing furiously_. Erza couldn't find air. "But... I'm just a _girl_ , with holes between my legs, like any other..."

His fingers trailed down to her chin, mindlessly, and he didn't try to stop himself.

 _Anything_ , _anything at all_ , to help him _keep his mind off_ the fact that his _length was driving against her naked vagina..._ _  
_  
"... It's a fact." He confirmed at last, flatly, smoothly, and she giggled.

"If you... If you _put your dick in me_ , down there, Jellal... _Between my legs_... Where I'm _hot_ _and tight.._." She held onto him, as tightly as she could; barely able to pronounce her words, stifling a giggling fit and blushing furiously. "You'll see, I'm actually very _soft_ , and squishy..."

She met his eyes, bright red, giggling under her breath; almost bursting into laughter. He just looked at her, into her face, half grinning, wildly, half grimacing. His eyes were bright and vivid.

"I bet."

"My body is actually pretty obscene, you know..." She breathed, headily, blushing and wriggling a bit in place. She almost choked on her own excited humiliation. "I've got lots of _fleshy bits._.. When I'm naked, they _jiggle_ , and bounce around..."

"I've seen it with my own eyes..." He confirmed, dryly; eyeing her, controlled.

"You'll see _again_..." Erza hummed, giggling, flushed... Unwilling to let him forget it; unwilling to let him _avoid seeing the lewd display_ she would _make of her body_ , _intent on exposing as much of herself as she could_ , before he finally _snapped_. Fidgeting in place, a delightful _shiver_ threatened to trickle down her spine.

"Pace yourself, Erza..." Jellal grinned, taunting her, coolly; looking a lot more composed than he really felt, inside. "You've got eight hours to kill."

Eight hours _certainly was_ starting seem like an _awfully long time_ , a long time to be trapped in an office with a _half-naked woman_ he wanted more than _anything_ and _had to_ _try and refuse._

The redhead just giggled, faintly, licking one finger.

She knew what she wanted to do. _Oh_ , there was _no doubt in her mind..._ Now, if _only_ Jellal would _be so kind_ as to let her _get down on her knees..._

"Can you... Do me a favor..." The requip mage purred, sweetly, at last; putting on her best _demure_ face, looking as innocent as possible. Faintly red, she stifled another giggle. "Jellal?"

"Don't get your hopes up," He laughed, smoothly, pressing his forehead down against hers. Trying his _best_ not to stare between her legs, the guildmaster cocked his head a bit. "There are a _very limited_ number of _favors_ I can do for you, right now, Erza."

"What kind of girl do you take me for, It's nothing like that-" she snickered, _face heating conspicuously up._

Jellal sneered back, entertained, but still agonized and feeling very much under her spell. "Go ahead, then... _Stun me_. Ask me to do something that _isn't_ overtly sexual, I'll scarcely believe my ears..."

"Do you consider closing your eyes a sexual act?" The requip mage needled back, smug. She let her _naked legs_ drift _ever-so-slightly_ _apart_ , leaning back against her chair armrest, _almost_ exposing her labia. The ultramarine felt his left eyebrow twitch, but without godly magic, his human reaction speeds were _simply too slow_ to _shut his eyelids faster than she spread her legs._

"Not under traditional circumstances, I admit." Jellal felt _extraordinarily_ vulnerable, all of a sudden...

 _Close call;_ If she had let her legs slip _any further apart_ than _that, he wouldn't have been fast enough to avoid seeing her pussy..._ _  
_  
"Just give me five _seconds_ , Jellal..." Erza pressed, whispering sweetly, goading him on. "Close your eyes..."

His mind was racing, now, rattling through _dozens upon dozens of implications_ for every quarter-second that passed. _What could she want five seconds for...?_ _  
_  
No... The _better_ question was... _How was this normal favor going to end up becoming a sexual favor?_

He couldn't be sure. There were too many _viable possibilities_... Jellal mused, out loud, roughly brushing the bridge of his nose. "What, _exactly_ , do you want with _five unobserved seconds,_ Erza..."

The redhead watched him, intently, enraptured...

"What do you _think_ I want with them?" She sounded painfully cool, but _morbidly_ excited; Heat crept through her cheeks again, and she looked down at her toes... Twisting and contorting, sighing, lightly, with that _simmering boil of passion_ , of _pleasure_ still _steaming up between her hips._

He nodded, immediately, grinning faintly; ready _well_ in advance for this. It was her _best possible_ response, _after all, easiest for her and most difficult for him._

"My _best_ guess, Erza...? I'd have to think _you want to take the rest of your clothes off..."_ He muttered, almost hesitating, for a second, before concluding he was likely on the right track. "You'll see if your chest can break me."

Erza's eyes flashed, subtly, and dangerously, as she smiled... _Humming faintly_ , just for a moment, _very sly_ ; Jellal didn't miss it, preparing himself, unconsciously, to steady his nerves. The redhead didn't hesitate, seeing him almost _flinch_ ; grabbing her _huge breasts_ in both hands, making sure to _jiggle them_ , as accidentally, and as _lewdly_ , as she could.

"My tits..." She just giggled, flushed, and glanced, almost awkwardly, into his eyes. "You prefer my _ass_ to my _breasts_ , though... _Don't you, Jellal..."_

She paused for a half-second, trailing off, before peeking away, blushing _radiantly_ red; _Erza felt like she was bathing in hot glee_ , she wanted to let this moment _marinate_ , _let it sink in_ , she wanted to _absolutely relish_ every _word_ she was about to _manage to stammer out._

The current of passion and desire swept over them again, like a riptide, and Jellal caught on _immediately_ , grinning, _furious_ with himself for not _realizing the truth sooner._ _  
_  
 _It was panic time._

Faintly _dizzied_ , and _frighteningly_ excited, smug, the redhead only barely managed to control her voice. _Thrilling Humiliation screamed up in her breast._ "W-Wouldn't it be better if I... Just... _Bend over,_ instead...?"

Her cool, measured voice _cracked_ , exposing her giddy excitement and _embarrassment_. She didn't care to stop, though, _this only made it better..._ _  
_  
"What If I _bend over_ , bottomless... Put my face down on the floor, and _stick my ass out_ , at you...?"

Erza was hardly breathing.

The heat in her body was _fueling her addiction to him_ , he just looked too _cool, too calculating;_ _his silent charisma was like a magnet that tugged on her womb,_ made her _crave him..._

"You _could_ do that. It's a good idea..." Jellal just answered, at last, dryly, steadily. He hung on to his _sanity_ by its _very fringes._ "But I won't last eight more hours if you do."

The atmosphere between them was _absurdly_ magnetic, now, _positively flooded_ with sexual tension and _chemistry_ , longing and desire, _excitement and fear_ , it was coiling up around them like a _pressurized spring..._ _  
_  
The requip mage _giggled_ , under her breath. Looking away, she had _liquid anticipation_ in her veins. "That's true... You really _will_ break, if I do that..."

Jellal could almost physically feel undeniable reality crashing down around him... As her soft, delighted whisper washed over him. He turned slightly into her, eyes narrowing.

Of course...

He could hear her next words before she even opened her mouth.

"Or… Should I say… _When_ I do that?" The redhead _halfway snickered, halfway moaned_ , glancing awkwardly, nervously away.

He was speechless.

 **Ex-V: Did you enjoy it? Did you have fun?**

 **I hope so! Let me know what you think, in a review, or leave a comment on one of my youtube videos or something~**

 **See you guys next time-**


End file.
